


A time to cry, and a time to soothe

by icx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Death, F/F, Fluff, Meteor, Not finished yet, Psychological Trauma, Sadstuck, Trauma, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icx/pseuds/icx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first real attempt at writing fanfiction. I wanted to portray the emotional side effects of the events that transpired up to and during the scratch. I wanted to have Characters deal with the loss of their gaurdians, friends and even their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A time to cry, and a time to soothe

 

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Rose Lalonde had entered her room on the meteor. Three weeks since the Scratch. Three weeks since she and John had started playing Sburb. Three weeks since her mom... died. She had to face it. Her mother was dead. The thought still pained her, wracking her body with a muted sob. 

 

It felt like longer.  

 

There hadn't been time to grieve then. And even if there had been, Rose wasn't sure she could have. Something about being a conduit for the powers of Furthest Ring made it difficult to express, well, anything. But now, there were so many things she want to say to her. She had grown up so fast during those 24 hours. She wanted to tell her how stupid she had been. How she had taken her well meaning actions as confrontational animosity. How she had always blamed her for Jasper's disappearance, and the mausoleum she had built out of sympathy, she had taken it as a thinly veiled mockery of her childhood pet. She wanted to be able to apologise to her but she couldn't.

 

They had stopped bothering her after the first three days, except for Karkat, who finally stopped yelling at her after four, and Kanaya, who probably was still outside Rose's door, waiting silently. She didn't plead with Rose to leave the room anymore, not after day three.  She just waited patiently beside the door, every so often reminding Rose that she wasn't alone on this rock, that if she wished she could talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering her "Although I Still Am Not Fluent In The Strange Human Concept Of Sympathy"  

    

Rose almost chuckled when she heard Kanaya half-jokingly admitted that— Almost.   Even though Rose never responded, Kanaya still refused to leave her door for more than 10 minutes, for food she guessed (do vampire aliens even need to eat?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its not done yet i just wanted to post what i had so far!


End file.
